Trick or Treat
by DysprosiumOxide
Summary: Kiba is throwing a Halloween party for his friends. Naruto decides to show up a little early for some 'alone time'.


Wrote this for a contest I entered on deviantART a while back, around halloween-time. I think I won first place with this, i'm not sure. Well, I hope you all enjoy it like many others on dA have.

Disclaimer: Naruto nor its characters belong to me, but I wish they did.  
Note: This story does contain mature content, so those who aren't mature enough and want to complain...just don't read this at all.

------

Naruto Uzumaki strode through the eerily lit streets of Konoha. The houses on either side of the street were lit up with jack-o-lanterns and plastic skeletons and bats hanging from trees, and the trees and porches were decorated with toilet paper and cotton spiderwebs filled with plastic spiders. Children of all ages, some accompanied by adults, ran through the streets, stopping at each house to collect their prizes for being 'the scariest' that evening. Of the many children, Naruto spotted a few fairy princesses, robots, dinosaurs, kitties, and zombies. Naruto chuckled at the sight of a young woman ahead of him holding the hand of a small and extremely wobbly bright-green dinosaur, probably about one year old.

It was the eve of Halloween, and this year, Naruto was on a hunt. Not a hunt for candy, perse, but for a certain brown-haired mutt of a person that goes by the name Kiba. Naruto walked along, dodging oncoming children and others, a paper bag in his hand. His hair was severely messed up, his nails long and pointed, and a pair of fuzzy fox ears poking out of his hair, as well as a long, fluffy tail flowing out from beneath his sweater. To top the look off, he had bought a pair of special adhesive fangs that he had glued over his existing canines, giving him a fierce predator look. Several younger kids stopped their running to the nearest house to stare at him as he walked past. Naruto noticed them and gave them a wicked grin, scaring most of them off, then laughed and kept walking.

Several minutes later, he arrived at the faintly lit front porch of the Inuzuka residence. A bowl of bright-colored candies stood out front, with a painted sign hanging above it declaring that each child got five candies. The letters were painted with creepy red paint that artistically oozed downward, giving the appearance of blood. Naruto walked confidently up the front steps, which creaked beneath his weight, and rang the doorbell.

------

Inside, a party was about to begin. Kiba Inuzuka, in his now-trademark werewolf costume, hurriedly ran between the kitchen and the snack table, nervously preparing the food for the party he had volunteered to do.

'What a mistake this was.' he thought angrily as he fussed with a tray of cupakes decorated with candied severed body parts, such as a nose or ear. His sister was nowhere to be seen, as was his mom, both of whom were supposed to be helping him with the decorating, the cooking, and other miscellaneous things in preparation of the party.

'Stupid family.' Kiba thought angrily. 'They're always there when you don't want them, but aren't when you do.' His musings, along with his decorating, were halted at the loud interruption of the doorbell.

'Someone's here already?' Kiba pondered. He set down the tray of candied apple eyeballs and strode to the front door. He peered through the peephole curiously for a second, then let out a loud squeal and flung the door open.

"Naruto!" Kiba squealed, pulling his boyfriend into an extremely gay hug. And by gay, I mean that any people passing by would be startled by the appearance of a man in a werewolf-wearing-an-apron costume and another man wearing a demon fox costume hugging on the front porch and would run away out of sheer fright.

"H-hey Kiba." Naruto managed to gasp out, seeing as he was being gently strangled by the dog-boy. Kiba instantly realized this and let go of him, turning a bright red under the tufts of grey fur he had glued to his face. Taking him by the hand, Kiba dragged Naruto inside and closed the door behind him.

"So, explain to me why you're here an hour early, Naruto." Kiba asked, crossing his arms and looking at him with a slightly accusing look. Naruto blushed a furious shade of pink before answering.

"Well, I just wanted....some alone time....with....you......" he answered, his voice getting quieter with each word. Kiba blinked animatedly a few times and let down his arms, then walked forward and pulled his boyfriend into a more gentle hug.

"Awe~ Why didn't you just say so, hun? I would've had you come over hours ago if this is what you wanted." he whispered in Naruto's ear. The hot breath made Naruto visibly shiver with excitement.

Naruto looked up at Kiba, a sly look on his face. His eyes now glowed red from both lust and the demon within him forcing itself out. Naruto knew from experience that sex was always better when you had a demon controlling you, so he allowed it. Naruto lifted a hand and brushed his long, pointed fingernails against Kiba's cheek, then back to his temple, then finally to the inside of his ear. The nail slowly tickled against the outer lobe of the ear, causing Kiba to twitch and giggle.

Kiba looked at Naruto with half-lidded eyes. Reaching up, he cupped that adorable face of his and tilted it upward slightly, then slowly began to lean in. It felt like an eternity before their lips slowly brushed against each other, but once they did, the two males forced their mouthes further together. They entwined their tongues, engaging them in a fierce battle for dominance in the hot cavern between them. Naruto let out a breathy moan and tilted his head to one side, Kiba's tilting the other way, and their arms wrapping around each other. They swung drunkedly as they greedily devoured each other's mouths. Eventually, they had to part for air, but only briefly before leaping back in.

Naruto's hands began roaming downwards several minutes in, and soon found the bottom of Kiba's shirt. Unfortunately, it was covered by the apron Kiba was wearing over it. Naruto growled angrily at the apron, getting Kiba's attention. Laughing, Kiba reached behind him and undid the tie around his waist, then lifted the apron up and over his head, then tossed it onto the floor. Naruto swooped back in, quickly finding his way under Kiba's shirt and exploring underneath it.

"Holy shit!" Kiba yelped, jumping back and pulling his shirt down around him.

"What?" Naruto asked, his face holding a clear expression of hurt at the abrupt ending of their session.

"Your hands are freezing, Naruto!" Grabbing him by the wrist, Kiba led Naruto over to the fireplace where a glowing, crackling fire had been built. "Warm up a bit before trying that again, please?" Naruto laughed and plopped himself down on the hearth rug in front of the fireplace.

Kiba roamed into the kitchen for a brief moment to get himself a glass of water when he heard a distant whimper come from the livingroom. Grinning, he poked his head back into the room.

"You okay?" he asked the other, a hint of mock concern in his voice. Naruto turned to look at him, his eyes wide and puppy-ish. He whimpered again and pawed at a spot on the rug next to him. Kiba laughed and went over to sit with him, only to be pulled down forcefully on top of the fox. Luckily, Kiba had put his arms out in front of him before he annihilated Naruto's body with his own. Not that he wouldn't mind, mind you. He had many other things in mind that could easily replace the word 'annihilated'.

Propping himself up on his knees, he quickly began tickling Naruto as much as he could, getting him under the arms, on the sides, and on the lower back. Naruto, however, quickly got back at the other by grabbing his waist and tumbling over to the side (away from the fire, obviously). He then preceded to tickle Kiba twice as much, knowing all of his spots and then some.

After a few minutes of hardcore tickling, the two stopped to catch their breath and cuddle a little. Kiba sat propped against the couch with Naruto sitting on his lap, his legs on either side and facing him with his head on Kiba's chest. When they had sat down, both Kiba's and Naruto's shirts slid up a little, exposing their waists and hips a little. They both began lightly running their hands over each other's skin, getting the other more and more aroused.

Kiba smirked into Naruto's hair. Down towards his hips, he felt something growing steadily harder as they cuddled. Leaving the small pattern he had traced into Naruto's hip, he trailed his hand upward beneath Naruto's shirt and then around the front, where his fingers found a small hardened nub. He pinched it and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. Meanwhile, his other hand had roamed downward and had begun playing with one of Naruto's cheeks. A finger would occasionally wander and find its way to Naruto's puckered hole and would slide its way in slightly, wriggle slightly, then pull itself back out. Naruto whimpered into Kiba's chest, grinding his hips lightly downward against Kiba's own growing erection.

'He's getting needy.' Kiba mused as he slid his finger in again, feeling Naruto writhe and grind against him more.

"Naruto..." Kiba whispered in his ear, causing the other to shiver again. "...why did you come here....?"

Naruto sat up straighter, causing Kiba's hand to leave his pants, and stared into his eyes. Leaning in, he whispered back in Kiba's ear, "Because I need you."

In an instant, Kiba was on top of Naruto, who layed sprawled on the rug before the fireplace, almost all of their clothes and their senses discarded as they feverently began to kiss, touch, and fondle any part of each other they could reach. Kiba's shirt, as well as Naruto's, had been torn off in their frenzy. Kiba's hot lips trailed down from Naruto's jawline to his collarbone, then to his chest, and finally his lower abdomen, where one of his hands was busy fumbling with the button on Naruto's pants. Eventually, his fingers managed to unbutton the offending piece of metal and his hand dove beneath the fabric.

Naruto gasped as he felt Kiba's hand envelop his length and free it from its prison to stand proudly. His hands no longer squabbled over Kiba's body, touching every bit they could reach, but instead lay limply by his side, one up above his head, another on the floor beside his hip. His head was tilted slightly to the side as he watched with darkened eyes as Kiba bowed his head and took him in.

A gasp escaped Naruto's mouth as Kiba's own encased his erection, first the head, then halfway down the shaft. His tongue teased the underside of his cock while his lips did the rest. Up and down Kiba bobbed his head, first slowly, then quickening in pace as more moans and precum eminated from Naruto. One of Kiba's hands held onto Naruto's shaft firmly, while the other slid down further, gently squeezing his balls and tickling the skin between them and his hole.

Naruto threw his head back and arched his back as he moaned in pleasure. Kiba's mouth slowed and stopped, leaving Naruto agitated and almost begging.

"Nnn...Kiba...." Naruto gasped. Kiba smirked.

"You like that, Naruto?" he asked quietly, pausing only briefly from his blowjob before starting again.

"Y-yes! Ohh, Kiba! J-just like tha-nnnnnh!" Naruto panted, his eyes squeezed shut and hips bucking from the pleasure. Kiba swirled his tongue around the head, dipping it into the sensitive slit in the middle briefly, causing Naruto to cry out with pleasure. More precum spurted out, and Kiba stopped.

"Wh-why'd you..." Naruto panted, his face a deep red and face set in a half-scowl. Kiba smirked.

"I don't want you finishing early, now do I? Then I won't get to have any fun." he teased. Naruto sat up, grinning. Lifting his arms, he wrapped them around Kiba's neck and pulled him close until their faces were mere centimeters from each other. Tilting his head to the side, he closed the space between them in a fierce kiss. Their tongues battled, and Kiba uttered a low, throaty moan into Naruto's mouth. Kiba's hands, which had rested on Naruto's waist, slowly trailed up his sides to his shoulders, sending shivers through Naruto's body. Naruto shifted his hips forward and ground himself against Kiba's bare abdomen. The precum from his cock smeared against Kiba's skin, only heightening the pleasure for them both.

Breaking away from the kiss, Kiba began to hurriedly remove what remained of his clothing, his pants and underwear. The pants were taken off rapidly, and the boxers he was wearing had a clear wet spot in the front, at the top of a very clearly visible tent that had appeared in the fabric. Kiba made to remove the article when Naruto stopped him. Looking up into his eyes, he found Naruto's eyes darkened, but with a questioning look....

"...let me do it?" he whispered, his hand trailing over the tent gently. Kiba's eyes fluttered at the contact. Slowly, he removed his hands from his waist and placed them behind him, on the floor.

Slowly, Naruto's hands trailed up Kiba's thighs, starting at the hips, then shifting upward. His thumbs massaged gentle patterns on the insides of Kiba's thighs as his hands made their way up. Naruto kept his eyes locked onto Kiba's, watching him like a predator hunting its prey as he stalks it. He smirked when he saw Kiba tilt his head back, his eyes squinted shut, and let out a breathy moan, as Naruto's thumbs reached his balls. The digits gently massaged the skin through the fabric for a moment, then continued their trek up Kiba's body.

When his fingers reached the base of Kiba's cock, Naruto wrapped his fingers around it and began pumping slowly. Kiba let out a strangled moan as his hips thrust upward into Naruto's hand, begging him to go faster. Naruto smirked. He kept one hand around Kiba, but let the other trail upwards to the waistband of Kiba's boxers. He hooked a finger under the fabric and tugged slightly, pulling the fabric down and exposing more of the skin underneath.

By now, Kiba was practically whining at Naruto, mentally cursing him for being so god damned slow. Unfortunately, he couldn't find his voice to verbally tell his mate to go faster, so he simply drove his hips upward into Naruto's hand. The hand that had trailed up to the waistband of his shorts managed to get the fabric down to the lowest possible point without letting his cock be freed from its cottony prison. Kiba closed his eyes tighter, praying for him to hurry up.

He felt the fabric lift up and away from his body, then drift downwards more. Kiba lifted his hips and allowed Naruto to remove the fabric from his section entirely, exposing him to the warm air around him. His cock twitched excitedly from between Naruto's hand. Kiba reopened his eyes and tilted his head to look back down at Naruto, and saw him rising to his feet.

"What're you...." he asked, but a little too soon. Before he finished the question, Naruto squatted down and sat on his lap, his own cock just centimeters from Kiba's. Leaning forward, Naruto rested his chin on Kiba's shoulder, then whispered in his ear: "Will you have me?"

Kiba's eyes widened as he stared incredulously at the back of Naruto's head (it was all he could see from that view). Sure, he'd have him, but he was apprehensive about it. They had only been dating for a month or so, and he still thought it was a little too early for this level of intimacy.

But when would he have another chance like this? he pondered. He was always busy with the family or out on missions, and hardly had any time to spend with Naruto, since he too was always out on missions or out training with Jiraiya. Hell, this party was the first time in nearly two weeks that he had actually seen Naruto, let alone be -alone- with him for any length of time....

Slowly, Kiba nodded his head yes. "Yes, Naruto," he whispered back. "I will have you."

Naruto smiled. Raising himself up slightly, he positioned himself over Kiba's waiting cock.

"W-wait!" Kiba yelped, stopping Naruto's movements abruptly. "Shouldn't we have, you know...a condom or something? Or some lubricant?"

Naruto winced. He had almost forgotten. Standing up, he quickly went over to the paper bag he had brought with him and searched through it for a second, then pulled out a tube of KY(c) lubricant and a Trojan (c) condom. Ultra-thin, might I add. Striding back over to Kiba, he tore the condom's plastic open with his teeth and fished out the piece. Gently, he stretched the condom over Kiba's cock, then picked up the bottle of lube, holding it out to Kiba.

"Your honor." he said, grinning slyly. Kiba smirked and took the bottle from him, popping open its lid and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers.

"Turn around." Kiba commanded, and Naruto obeyed. Sitting on his knees, he stuck his bum into the air, allowing Kiba to get a good view.

Letting out a calming sigh, he smeared some of the lube around Naruto's hole, dipping his finger in every few seconds and coating the inside of him as well as stretching him out. Naruto wiggled with impatience, only to moan as Kiba added a second, then third, finger.

"Nnnh...Kiba..." he whispered into the rug, panting from the sensation. Kiba replied by pumping his fingers in and out of his hole, twisting his hand and curling his fingers as he did so, making Naruto moan louder.

"Haa...K-Kiba! Oh god, yes!" he cried, his fingers digging into the carpet beneath him. He helplessly drove his hips downward onto Kiba's fingers, begging for more.

Once he thought he was prepped enough, Kiba removed his fingers from Naruto's hole. Just as Naruto began turning to ask him why he had stopped, Kiba grabbed his hips and roughly drove him down on top of him, plunging his cock deep into Naruto.

Naruto threw his head back and nearly screamed at the sudden burst of pleasure. Kiba forced Naruto up, then drove him back down, this time thrusting up with his hips to meet him halfway. Naruto screamed again.

After a few thrusts, Kiba slowed, then stopped.

"Turn around. I want to see you." he said, and Naruto obeyed, pulling Kiba out of him briefly before he turned and sat back down. Gently, Kiba realigned his cock before Naruto's hole and entered, pulling him down on top of him. This time, Naruto cried out not in pleasure, but in slight pain. The shift in position caused Kiba's penis to hit the wall of his anus rather hard, causing the muscles to spasm and cramp slightly.

"You okay?" Kiba asked, a worried note obvious in his voice. Naruto nodded. After a few moments of recovery, he cautiously shifted his hips forward. An instant wave of pleasure greeted him, as well as a moan from Kiba. Satisfied, he thrust forward again, grinding himself against Kiba and lightly pumping him in and out of his hole.

Kiba lifted his hips and began rocking in time with Naruto's thrusts. Soon, they created a slow, easy rhythm, slowly gaining in speed every few moments. The intense heat forming between their bodies made their skin drip with sweat, making their skin slide together and cause intense friction between the two of them.

It was several minutes before either of them spoke, apart from the occasional moan during their activities.

"K-Kiba..." Naruto panted in his lover's ear. He felt the muscles in his stomach and lower back spasm and contract as he neared his release. "I...can't-" The last of his sentence was lost as his muscles contracted fully in his orgasm. His back arched violently inward and he screamed as stream after hot and sticky stream of his cum shot out of his cock. Kiba had yet to finish, but after two more glorious thrusts, he too let out a cry and shot his load into Naruto.

Naruto fell back onto the rug, panting heavily, his body twitching from the force of his orgasm. Kiba swayed on his knees for a moment, then he too fell foward, landing on top of Naruto, panting.

A little cough sounded from somewhere to the boy's sides, and they looked up, alarmed. Standing there was several of the other party members, all of whom wore shocked expressions. Kiba quickly shot up and grabbed his and Naruto's clothes, covering as much of their skin as possible.

Kiba cleared his throat and asked shakily, "H-hey guys! Wh-when did you all get here?"

"We arrived in a group about two minutes ago." Ino said, her face a beet-red as she stared off to the side, not looking directly at them. Now that they looked harder, Kiba and Naruto noticed that none of the guests were looking directly at them. Hinata, Shikamaru, and Neji all stared at the floor, Ino, Choji, Lee, Sakura, and Sasuke all stared off at random angles, Lee staring straight at the ceiling fan above him as though counting the many dead flies and plastic spiders that adorned it.

Slowly, and making sure no one was watching them, Kiba and Naruto quickly pulled on most of their garments. Unfortunately, Naruto's underwear had lost itself beneath the couch somehow, so he just went without, obviously not wanting to crawl forward and have to search blindly for it half-naked. A minute later, Kiba and Naruto were fully dressed again and standing before their guests, both blushing deep crimson. Naruto had his arms crossed against his chest, and Kiba was scratching his neck lightly.

"S-sorry about that guys. We got a little...carried away..." he apologized.

"A -little- carried away?" Sakura shrieked from beside Shikamaru, who looked oddly uncomfortable next to the angered female. "You two call that a -little-?! You two were fucking each other senseless! I mean, can't you two even control your hormones around each other? Or are you both too weak to even control your emotions towards each other?"

From beside Kiba, Naruto let out a whimper. Kiba turned to look at his boyfriend, concerned; Naruto's hands were balled into tight fists, and his entire body was shaking. Falling down his face were rivers of crystal-clear tears, and he was biting his lower lip so hard it had begun to bleed. Kiba let out a gasp and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him briefly before rounding on Sakura, his face livid.

"Sakura, if you're going to act like that towards us, then you can get the fuck out!" he yelled at her, shocking everyone in the room, including Naruto.

"Ever since you first heard of mine and Naruto's relationship, you've been nothing but a stupid little whore, bitching about how it's not right that we should be together, how it's against 'the gods' wishes. Well I've got news for you, sis: Naruto and I love each other, and we don't give two fucks about what you and your gods think. So if you still have a problem with us being together, then you can go fuck yourself, because we sure as hell don't care."

The entire room was silent, save for the crackling of the fire and Kiba's heavy breathing.

'Kiba...' Naruto thought as he stared incredulously at him. New tears formed in his eyes, and he hugged Kiba tightly, burying his face into his shoulder. "You care..." he whispered into his shoulder. Kiba, though shocked for a second at Naruto's words, hugged him back just as tightly. Neither of them noticed Sakura walk towards the door and leave.

After several long seconds, Neji cleared his throat, getting the two lovers' attention. "Are we going to get this party started or what?" Kiba laughed and nodded. 


End file.
